


ren's emo self

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Idk what to tag this as, M/M, but renjun's being an emotional baby, i just love this ship so much, isdjns i needed to let my feelings out?????, markren, no one understands, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: renjun loves mark, mark loves renjun





	ren's emo self

renjun always wondered if mark would ever get tired of him.

he has been in only three relationships so far. one break up being peaceful, the other one being the complete opposite. the last time he was dumped, his ex-boyfriend did not say anything at all. he completely stopped responding to his text messages, stopped showing up, and basically just removed himself from renjun's life. and renjun being the baby he is, had worried all about it for a straight week until he figured out that his ex probably didn't want him anymore, and he couldn't do anything but just move on with his life and keep on going.

the thing is, he really liked the guy and that one-sided break up was a reason for him to get scared at random times of the day, constantly asking his current boyfriend if he'd ever get tired of him. but the first and last time they talked about it is what convinced renjun.

_"hey hyung, do you like me?" renjun turned to look up from his biology notebook to mark, also typing away for his english paper that was due in four hours._

_mark stopped and looked at renjun as if he was crazy, putting the laptop aside and sitting down next to him on the floor. "renjun, i'm_ dating _you."_

_"i know, but you know about my last relationship, right? it didn't end up too well, and i was hurt about it for a while-"_

_"babe, do you not trust me?" renjun looks at mark's eyes and sees the hurt flashing through them. way to go, ren. you made your boyfriend think you doubted his love._

_renjun panics and holds mark's hands, shaking his head furiously. "of course not! i don't even know why i was thinking about that. sorry, it's a very stupid question and- i love you very much, mark. i trust you."_

_his boyfriend lets out a small smile, "good. because i'm never leaving you, renjun. you mean the absolute world to me and i wouldn't trade or leave you for anyone else. don't worry about it, alright? i love you so much, i'm not sure you quite understand."_

_renjun sighs a breath of relief and leans in, cupping mark's cheeks and placing a soft kiss on his lips._


End file.
